(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image forming system, an information processing system, an image processing method, an information processing method and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In addition to control methods and image processing apparatus which control various print functions according to commands of a print control language, image processing apparatus are known which are configured so as to be able to perform processing (what is called passthrough processing) that makes it possible to control the image processing apparatus without requiring a user to make setting using a printer driver by embedding commands passed from an application in a print document at the time of printing of the document.
When printing is performed by passthrough processing, information such as a text is sent to an image processing apparatus but is not displayed on the screen which is used for generation of a document.
With the passthrough processing in which a person who generates a document, for example, embeds a control command that designates a particular sheet in the document, there may occur, depending on the manner of designation of the sheet, an event that an output result or a post-processing result is obtained that is not intended by, for example, a person who has generated the document.
As for the designation of post-processing, there are restrictions (prohibition conditions) that each kind of post-processing is effective only with particular sheet sizes (e.g., punching cannot be performed if the control command includes designation of a sheet size “B5/vertical”). However, when the passthrough function (i.e., a function that makes it possible to control an image processing apparatus without requiring a user to make setting using a printer driver by embedding commands passed from an application in a print document at the time of printing of the document) is utilized which allows a person who is generating a document, for example, to freely bury control commands, if the person who is generating a document, for example, does not know those restrictions, there may occur an event that he or she erroneously designates a sheet size “B5/vertical,” for example, in a passthrough field. In such a case, post-processing is canceled.